The present invention relates to a terminal attached wire having an end portion to which a terminal fitting is connected.
For example, for a wire harness arranged in a vehicle, a terminal attached wire having a terminal fitting made of copper or a copper alloy that is subjected to a crimp connection to a wire having a core wire made of aluminum or an aluminum alloy is used for weight saving. Incidentally, there is a concern that, in the terminal attached wire, water attached between the core wire of the wire and the terminal fitting which are dissimilar metals will work as an electrolyte, and thus galvanic corrosion will occur.
Therefore, a coating material is attached at a predetermined position in a crimp region of the terminal fitting that is crimped to the wire such that an occurrence of corrosion is reduced at a connection position of the wire and the core wire (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2013-149598 A